The Legend of Emerald Island
by rashelle1989
Summary: Who ever thought that elevators were such a hassle? Carmen only just found out...REPOSTED AND CORRECTED
1. Elevator troubles!

**_A/N: As you might have noticed, my grammar was REALLY bad when I wrote this and the Benefits of Mr. Sparrow. So, I have tried my best to correct any mis-takes and repost this story with the title only as 'The Legend of Emerald Island'. I'm also re-writing The Benefits, as a OC character and not a 'You'. Don't worry, The You story will still be here, just under a different title. It will also be grammatically corrected!_**

**

* * *

**

**The Legend of Emerald Island**

_Eleven years ago…_

_Carmen frowned solemnly as she watched her grandmother unzip the cover of her suitcase, and began to pile neatly folded clothes into the spacious area. Carmen's large innocent eyes watched curiously as the elderly woman's aged hands worked quickly. _

"_Why are you leaving?" Carmen's voice was soft. Her grandmother's sparkling green eyes turned to her, as she continued to place clothing and other necessities within her suitcase. _

"_I have to go tend to some problems in the Caribbean, sweetness", she replied in a quick voice while not moving her eyes to her grand daughter. _

"_Will you come back?" Carmen's eyes were wide with innocent curiosity._

_A saddened smile washed over the elderly ladies face._

-

"What in the world do you mean the elevator's stuck?"

"Well, miss there's nothing that serious but one of the cables has just rusted and the experts are on their way", the female voice replied. She sunk back against the wall, her face mingled with annoyance, distress, and mostly annoyance.

"My name is Carmen, not _miss_", her accent was starting to drip with annoyance but the lady just ignored her. Carmen wiped the small droplets of sweat from her brow.

"You should be out in 2 hours at the latest".

She held in the urge to kick at the door, but she knew that a small camera in the corner was directed at her. "Well, is there anyway I can call my parents?" Carmen asked, her eyes firmly directed at the camera.

Suddenly, the small compartment started to feel hot and too small for her liking. "Miss-", the lady replied but reception dropped and the phone disconnected.

"Bloody hell!"

Carmen dropped the phone and slouched down to the ground. Out of all possible days she could get stuck in an elevator, it had to be the day she had a job interview. Even at the tender age of twenty-one, she still didn't like elevators, but it was either fourteen flights of stairs or the cramped elevator.

_Bad bloody choice, she ran her fingers through her chocolate brown hair. _

"Why am I starting to feel claustrophobic?" Carmen murmured to herself as she started to feel dizzy.

She pulled out a tissue from her bag and wiped her forehead. She had forgotten all about the camera, and lazily threw the tissue across the small compartment.. She started to play with the small pendent she was given from her grandmother. A very different grandma that had disappeared on a sea voyage. Everyone had said her grandmother had the blood of a gypsy and Carmen had inherited it. She smiled at the skull and snake pendent and started to hum a song in her own tongue. She lived in Australia but she was of Spanish heritage.

Her mother had come from Alora, a small province with mild heat. Her father was Australian; typical blonde hair, white skin and blue eyes. She had not inherited any of these but his humour. She had the nice tanned skin, the large exotic eyes and the dark chocolate hair that swished in luscious straight strands around her waist.

Minutes passed until it was nearly an hour. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker and a sound told her the elevator was working again. _Finally_, she though to herself. She could hear someone out side; two people working on the roof of the elevator.

"Ok, I think the cable is - ", one of the men informed, but Carmen didn't catch the rest of the sentence. The elevator had given a loud and distressing creak. When Carmen heard the loud snap of something giving way, she knew that the cable holding the elevator had just broke.

Before the curse words could come from her open mouth, she yelped as she felt everything being pushed up as the elevator started to fall. Everything seemed to become hazy as she was pulled up into the air and hit the top of the elevator. Then the elevator jerked and stopped. She fell to the floor in a heap.

The lights flickered, then finally died out. "This is just wonderful", she whispered as nausea took over and she started to fall into her own darkness as the last cable broke.

-

"And then they made me chief of their tribe." Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow finished his story with a vigorous shake of his hand, then dropped his empty rum bottle to the rocky shore below him. The pale, worn yet provocative Strumpets by his sides cheered and laughed at the story Jack had just told.

A red haired woman with a tight fitting dress ran her hand overs his shoulders, "Oh, you brave, brave man, Jack!"

"Tha's Capt'n Jack", he answered absentmindedly. The women leered at him, everyone of them making sure that they were enable to touch some part of his body. Jack wrapped his fingers around the neck of another rum bottle and dizzyingly tried to pry the cork out. Much to his dismay, he was too disgruntled and managed to drop the bottle down to the rocky shore.

"Well miladies, 'ole Capt'n Jack should get movin' or 'is crew goin'a wonder where 'is been!" He smiled sheepishly at the women. He found no reason to find comfort with the offering of the night because, to be honest, Jack had been with Scarlet, Giselle and Portia.

And most of Tortuga's Sale.

The women gave over-exaggerated whimpers of protest as he swaggered away, his legs carrying him down the shore.

"We're rascals, and scoundrels, and villains, and knaves. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho!", he sang under his breath as he walked across the sand. He turned back to see the girls slowly making there way back to _The Silken thigh_. He turned around and kept walking with a grin. He neared the port and stood, slightly slouched, gazing at his ship.

"To rum," he bellowed proudly, "and to the Black-", he added but was cut short as he saw something washed up on the shore. Jack slowly turned around and watched as the figure of a person slowly pulled it self onto all fours and crawl up the shore. "Oh, tha's intrestin'", he staggered over as he saw the figure collapse and roll over to its side.

Carmen coughed up something salty. She opened her eyes to see she was drenched and covered in sand. Slowly her vision came in order and she rolled onto her side. She was on a beach and from what she could tell, it was either sunrise or sunset. _How did I get here?_, she racked her brain for some source of information but all she could remember was the elevator and then darkness. Carmen rolled onto her back and nearly screamed in fright at the sudden face above her.

"'Ello there! Tis a little bit early for a swim?" The dark features of a roguish looking man beamed at her. She took in the image quite quickly, finding that with such shock and unsuspecting events, she had no choice but to be alert. As he gazing curiously at her, he noted he had alluring dark eyes and a well structured face. His face was lined with small traces of bristles, ending with a groomed moustache and a double-braided goatee. She stared at his kohl lined eyes. Carmen felt that she was too queasy, confused and oddly mesmerized to bother trying to fight this man if he tried anything.

"Yer don' look like yer from 'round 'ere luv," the man stated after studying her for a moment, "I think yer better get up. Tis high tide." He out-stretched his arm to the young lady. She stared at him for a moment, trying to register his clothing choice.

"We can stand 'ere all day letting yer look me over, luv," Jack gave a wry grin. Carmen merely stared at him. "but, do yer got a name?", Jack asked.

Carmen continued to stare uncertainly at the man before her. He seemed slightly unstable, struggling to stand still without swaggering about on the spot.

"Why would I give you my name, stranger?" Carmen muttered while trying to wring her clothes of water. She had expected to grab onto plain black pants, but was immensely shocked to find that her casual form was now draped with the heavy material of an exotically crafted dress. Hugging her slim body was the soft material of silk and mesh etched with silver swirls and patterns.

There was a huge split up the side of the dress, revealing her left leg up to her mid thigh. Carmen had no problem with such flesh exposure, but even though it was still dark, she looked up to see the man staring at her caramel toned upper leg. "I'll answer your questions as soon as you answer mine", Carmen demanded in a loud tone, drawing the man's attention back to her face. The man smiled, took off his tricorn hat and bowed, agreeing.

"Who are you and where am I?", she asked. The man tilted his head to the right then pointed. Carmen turned to see buildings, smoke, dim lights and she could faintly smell alcohol.

"Tortuga shore and I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow!" He threw his hands wildly about him, making his statement loud and clear.

"How did I get here?", she repeated the second part of her question. He squinted his eyes as the bright rays of the sun started simmer over the horizon.

"I wouldn't 'ave a bloody idea, luv. I just saw yer crawl out of the water." He replied blandly.

She stared wondrously at the man who claimed to be 'Captain Jack Sparrow.' Carmen had never seen a Captain dressed as he were. He wore a white tunic shirt that had been carelessly buttoned up a few times, leaving his bronzed sea chest visible. His legs were clad with plain grey linen pants, held up with a red and white sashay as a belt. Upon his head was a worn red bandana, holding back his unusually suited disgruntled hair. Carmen tilted her head to the side, noticing the hilt of a sword and pistol on his hip.

"I'm assuming you're a pirate, Captain", she said with a knowing smile.

Jack quirked a curious brow at her, his face lined with amusement, "I do believe there are rumour's 'bout me journeys an' social stature," he staggered slightly, but quickly regained his stature, "an' now tha' I answered yer questions, may it be polite fer yer to answer mine."

Carmen nodded, but stood silently for a moment. A shiver ran up her spine as a small gust of wind passed them, making the folds of her dress billow around her legs. Carmen tried to keep the layers down after noting the Captain's wandering eyes. Finding not to be successful, she began to introduce herself, "My name is Carmen and that's all I can tell you," she covered her arms over her chest, "And I don't know how I got here or how I can get back home, but I'm hoping someone can help me."

"Oh, tha's somethin' then", he murmured to himself. Jack studied the petite girl, who so very much didn't care about her exposure, before turning his head to see some of his crew members boarding his ship. "Well, it was nice meetin' yer lass", he gave a noticeable body scan over her features, and Carmen frowned as Jack turned away.

"Wait!" Carmen yelled as she began to trail behind him.

Jack turned around and raised an eye-brow at the approaching girl.

"Please, I know your probably off to raid some town or something, but I need some help," she breathed heavily, "I need a way out of this place", she stared pleadingly at him. Such a small girl, only five foot two, was gradually convincing the strapping five foot ten pirate.

"Well, tis not a good idea, luv. I say get your self a job at the whore house or-".

The next thing he knew, Carmen's fist collided with his jaw. And who would ever think such a small creature could have so much power.

Jack slowly turned his head back to her. Carmen's soft brown eyes where now blazing with anger, "That was by far, the worst move you've made all morning, Captain Sparrow," Carmen said in an angered tone while rubbing her knuckles, "be grateful I didn't pummel you for staring continuously at my body before."

Jack slowly turned to face her again, but his upper half leaning back away from her striking again.

"I may 'ave deserved that", he said in a small voice while rubbing at his nose.

"By far, you deserved it." Carmen snapped back, but felt that she had perhaps attacked without much thought.

"I've been shot twice, stabbed, hanged an' marooned twice and slapped but never punched by a lady", Jack said after a moment of rubbing his already tender face.

Carmen was still fuming but the humour in his voice calmed her down a notch. Sighing, she reached out and frowned when Jack flinched, thinking she was going to hit him again. "Come here, I just want to take a look", her cool fingers brought his head down slightly so she could inspect the damage. She ran her fingers over the already bruising flesh and Jack dramatically winced in pain. Seeing that it would heal in time, Carmen stepped back, "I'm sorry for punching you, but I don't take nicely to rude comments unless they were deserved."

Jack smiled politely, and Carmen noticed the glisten of several gold teeth, "Yer sound like a strong girl, but with a crew like mine," he sighed and Carmen looked outwards to the large, beautiful ship down by the pier's that Jack stared so fondly at, "yer wouldn't last long, darlin'. Savvy? Well, I best be off now. Cheers!"

Carmen stood there staring at him until he ducked out of site.

"Men", she murmured as she made her way to the pier


	2. Gypsy sea, gypsy do

Carmen's bare feet padded against the wooden ground as she made her way roughly through the already busy wharf. Many people, mostly men, stared at her flamboyantly coloured dress, her messy hair and dark rimmed eyes, and mostly at her exposed leg every time she took a step.

"'Ello deary. Need anyone?" An old, toothless man grabbed her arm.

Carmen looked disgustingly at him, "Defiantly not you." Pulling her arm free, she made quicker steps to the ship with the black sails. She finally got close enough to see the people boarding the ship. They all looked dirty and unforgivable. Her eyes continuously scanned the area for possible ways of sneaking upon the ship, and then her eyes fell upon the various barrels the men were carrying on board…

"'Ere comes the Capt'n," yelled one of the men heaving a large box up the ramp. The pirates started to load crates onto the ship.

"An' he 'as another bottle 'o rum!" A tall, dark skinned woman yelled in annoyance, and snatched the bottle from the Captains unsuspecting fingers.

"Aye! Give it back!" Jack glowered at her as she pretended to drop the bottle off of the wharf, but caught it just as it almost went off the edge.

"Com' on yer scabrous dogs! We set sail in a few minutes," Jack bellowed as he started to move over to the barrels, "whose takin' these on?"

Several men came over and started to heave the barrels onto the ship.

"Geez, this one 'eavy!" One of the crew members said through clenched teeth as he carried the last barrel up the ramp, over the deck and deposited it within the galley.

-

"Where we goin' Capt'n?", asked Gibbs.

Jack Sparrow stood by the helm, his face distant as he gazed out towards the ocean. "Yer know Gibbs," he turned around, his arm swinging around his side, "I 'ave no bloody idea!"

Gibbs smiled knowingly at his Captain, before resting his arm on a railing, "Capt'n, I'd say we should grace the oceans for a while."

Jack nodded, "Sounds reasonable. We don't gotta be anywhere's important fer a - "

There was a loud thump, and both Jack and Gibbs stared confusingly at each other.

"Wha' was that?" Jack asked, while taking the steps and towards the galley.

-

Carmen groaned in pain. She had managed to roll the barrel over, proceeding to knock the top off and having herself thrown out harshly onto the ground. She pulled herself onto her knees, and inspected the graze that had formed on her elbow. "Shit," the words only stressed more so as her eyes ran up the person who stood before her, his eyes staring wondrously at her.

Jack stared at the crouched young woman before him. She had instantly backed away, forgetting about the gash on her elbow. Gibbs entered the room, followed by a few other crew members, his mouth open to say something, but had stopped as his eyes landed upon the stranger.

"Gibbs, tell Locklan' an' Drake to make a warm bath an' ask Anamaria if she 'as any clothes tha' will fit this girl", Jack instructed without looking away from Carmen, as she slowly pulled herself up. He could see every single muscle in her body was tense and her eyes were large and aware.

Gibbs hesitated a moment, before pushing past the few crew members and disappearing. The few members still stood, awestruck at the sight before them. Jack's commanding voice broke through, "Well, wha' yer all starin' at? Get back to work!"

The crew scurried out without another word.

Jack reached out a hand and Carmen reluctantly placed her hand in his. He pulled her up, his body close to hers as she stared worrying at him. His face was expressionless as he spoke, "Now tell me somethin' darlin', how did ye' manage to get on me Pearl without anyone noticing?"

Carmen didn't dare move. She couldn't decipher what Jack would do if she tried to run. "I- I was in the barrel," she didn't break eye contact, she didn't risk it, "look, Sparrow, If your going to kill me for sneaking upon your ship, do it now."

Jack's face curled into a sly smile, "Luv, I don't kill pretty exotic jewel's as ye'self." His eyes lowered to the necklace and pendant upon her neck. Carmen noted that a thoughtful expression fell upon his features.

"I 'spose ye'd like to clean up, ay?" He asked after a moment, and noticed the gleam in her eyes. She nodded, but gave a sharp intake of air as Jack pulled her closer, a suggestive grin upon his face, "An' I 'spose ye'd need help with getting' that dress off?"

Carmen instantly felt this was a competition of wit. Her hand trailed down his side, resting upon which she assumed was the hilt of a small knife. Jack gazed at her, a smile still upon his face until he felt cool metal trail along his neck.

"I nay thought women could move that fast," Jack smirked as she playfully glared at him.

Carmen nodded slowly, while trailing the knife to his collar bone, "Yes, of course. Typical male. You fail to realise that I'm not a wh -" before Carmen had time to finish the sentence, Jack had swung her around, his chest now on her back and her arms tightly crossed.

"I nay thought yer' were a whore, darl - " Jack wasn't given the chance, because she had pulled a hand free, tried to fled, but Jack had pulled her back, spun her and now held her in a dip.

"Yer need a lil' work on yer feet, luv," he said in an amused tone. Carmen had an amused smile upon her features as well.

"An' would yer look at this position", his eyes raked over her upper half, her golden face and neck. Jack was enjoying himself until he felt her knee now inches higher between his legs.

"Try that again Sparrow, and you'll loose your joy toy," she said in a mock-anger tone, that still made Jack's eyes widened then his brow furrowed.

"Tha's Capt'n Jack Spa-", her knee went up just more for him to see she had won.

She battered her eyes and smiled in a charming way, "You'll loose it forever, _Captain."_

"I'm the one who does tha' threatenin' around 'ere", his voice was deep, and his face only inches from hers, yet Carmen did not falter just yet.

-


	3. Something smells fishy

"_Grand mama, please tell me of the pirates! Please tell me another story of the pirates!"_

_A five year old Carmen sat on the pillows with a wide smile. Her grandma smiled at her,_

"_Ok, poppy. One day there was this young princess who was quite a adventurer at heart. She would always hide her adventuress by succumbing to work and other boring things. Which ended with her never finding true love." Carmen frowned, and her grandma continued, "Her grandmother gave her a necklace that would take her to a special island called, Emerald Island, that only she could get the beautiful treasure, and after, she could have one wish," she stopped and pulled out a long silver necklace with a skull and serpent on a pendent and put it on Carmen. _

"_Although the pendent wasn't a pretty pink or a unicorn, the little girl kept the necklace. One day, she was caught in an incident and found herself in a very different place. She was in the Caribbean, where pirates were!"_

_Carmen's smile widened as she gazed at the pendent in her hand._

"_She was taken up by a humorous pirate who had mystical dark eyes and tanned skin. And they set on a adventure across the see to a hidden island where only the princess could go"_

_Carmen was now jumping up and down. "Oh, what happens tell me! What happens!"_

_Her grandmother smiled before continuing, "They were followed by a evil man who was a bad pirate. He had heard of the special necklace the girl had and wanted the treasure for himself. He found the island that the princess and her pirate were on and there was a big fight. They won the fight by killing the bad pirate but not without him stabbing the princesses pirate"_

_Carmen gasped and moved forward to hear more clearly. "She held him until he took his last breathe. Then something magical happened!"_

"_What?" Carmen asked._

"_Honey, we have to get going soon!", her mother poked her head in through the door._

_Her grandmother smiled and stood up, "Poppy, we finish the story when I come back from my sea trip…But promise me you will look after the necklace. It will come to great use when you least expect "_

_-_

Carmen slowly opened her eyes. She was warm, not cold anymore and the dress she had on was now gone, instead she now wore a loose shirt and pants. She wondered how she had managed to get into a bed, when the only thing she could remember was having a wit-competition with Jack Sparrow. She slowly sat up and noticed it was now night. There was a small click and she looked to her side to see a small flame.

"Nice to know yer up", someone slowly walked over to a table and placed an oil lamp down then brightened it. Jack Sparrow smiled at her. He sat down on a chair and leaned back onto the back legs. Carmen rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and stiffened at the thought of what happened between now and when she last spoke to Sparrow.

"What happened? All I remember if talking to you, then nothing", she said in a soft voice.

Jack looked golden from the yellow flame, and as he spoke his teeth winked at her, "Luv, yer' went pale then just passed out. That was seven hours ago."

Carmen stared at him, her face lined with bewilderment. She ran her fingers through her hair, the noticed it was slightly damp. Her hair should have already dried completely from the beach.

She looked back at Jack, "Why am I slightly wet?"

Jack tilted his head, "When ye' collapsed, ye' landed half in a crate of scraps," Carmen frowned in disgust as Jack continued, "so I thought it'd be nice of me to clean yer' up before setting yer' in me bed."

Carmen stared at him with eyes wide, "You gave me a bath, while I was knocked out?"

He smiled and pulled a cork from a bottle Carmen hadn't realised was on the table, "Well, I only bath'd yer top half with a wet clothe," he grinned even more. Carmen swung her legs over the bed, her face hidden from the locks of hair that fell around her face, "Jack, you perverted bastard. I hope to god you left my panties and bra on when you cleaned me up, or I'll seriously damage your goods so you can never f - "

Jack put his hands up, hushing her, "Luv, I don't woo unconscious women. Its just not satisfying someone who ain't into tha' moment as meself."

She turned her head so he could see the dim light glistening in her dark, chocolate eyes, "I hope so, Sparrow. Be lucky I'm not too well to attack you at the moment."

"Would yer rather me or the rest of me crew cleanin' yer up?" Jack had an amused expression plastered upon his face and began to tap his foot.

Carmen chose to ignore him, and thankfully took a chunk of bread he offered her. She was starving, and at the same time confused. The dream she had had just moments ago still lingered, but only in fragments in her mind.

"Have you ever heard of Emerald Island?" Carmen asked before taking a large bite of bread and chewing. Jack stopped tapping his foot. He slowly sat up and leaned forward.

"I may 'ave. Why ye' be asking?" he asked, his eyes steadily watching her like a hawk.

Carmen stopped chewing and felt slightly uneasy, "My grandmother told me in a fairy tale", her fingers subconsciously fingered at the necklace and charm that rested just below her collar bone.

Jack had not seen the necklace properly before but now he felt his insides turning with realisation.

_The necklace of Emerald Island… _

He snatched it off her neck and started to laugh. "Oh, me bloody lord!", he rushed over to the lamp and put it up close.

Carmen threw the bread down and rushed quickly towards him, "What the hell are you doing?" Carmen tried to snatch the dazzling trinket, but Jack merely held it above his head so she had no way of reaching it.

"I can't believe me eyes," he put his hand down and grinned at her, "maybe it wasn't such' cha bad idea ta 'ave yer on board!"

Carmen stared furiously at him, "Give me the damn pendent Jack!"

Jack began to rampage through some papers on his desk. Carmen stood behind him, her arms crossed and annoyed expression upon her normally content features. Jack turned and looked over his shoulder at her, a grin at her as his eyes raked down her upper half. Carmen looked down and realised that the overly sized shirt was now exposing her left shoulder and the top of her black bra.

"Yer, not bad at all, luv", Jack said with a sly grin while walking towards her, the pendent still tightly clasped in one hand. Carmen didn't smile, but pulled back her arm and flung it forward but Jack was quicker. He grabbed her fist just centimetres away from his face.

"Yer really should know not to hit a man in tha' same place twice, lass", he slowly pushed her arm down.

"Oh, really," she pouted and slowly touched his cheek where a bruise shadowed her previous contact, "I've learnt my lesson." Within one swift motion, she rammed her knee into his crutch. Jack's facial expression went from suggestive to pain and the pendent fell to the floor. He doubled over and groaned.

"Now, _Captain_ Jack, I want to know what you know", Carmen stated, while staring down at Jack's doubled over form. He didn't reply.

"Jack, answer me."

She turned her head to see a sword on the side of the bed. Reaching over and holding the sword so the point was only a hairs breath away from Jack's form, she wanted to be sure that he wasn't going to strike at her after she had attacked him twice. Moments passed, and Jack still didn't move. Worry began to set in.

"Jack?", she reached forward to aid him but to her surprise, Jack was up, sword ready to strike if need be.

"Oh lass, yer should'na of done tha'", he cooed in a rumbling voice as he ran his sword along Carmen's blade. Carmen instantly knew she had taken the wrong step in retrieving her necklace. She didn't know how to use a sword. She knew perhaps how to stab, but that was just common sense. Quick reflexes and possibly the same for agility, but not swords play.

An odd feeling ran up her insides as Jack repeated the gesture with his sword, his eyes dark and dangerous. Suddenly, she felt like she wanted the fight. She wanted the adrenaline rush in her veins.

"I don't take orders", she hissed and blocked as Jack swung his sword down. She twisted and turned as there swords created a war.

"Yer quiet good fer a lass, luv," he grinned and stepped back, lowering his sword. Carmen was gasping, her insides tight with alert and her mind racing. She had never felt so alive in just a few seconds. She didn't know how she used the sword either. She had no real fighting skills, at least until now.

"Com' on luv, put tha' sword down and I'll make yer a deal." Jack placed the point of his sword on the floor, and rested his weight upon it.

She slowly lowered the weapon. Carmen stared at him with wonder, "A deal? What sort of deal?"

"A deal tha' yer'll like milady!" He took an apple off the table and took a bite. He lazily threw his sword onto a bench, and sat down at the table again.

"What could you give me in a deal that I possible want?" Carmen asked as he threw an apple at her.

"Ta go back ta where ever yer came from," he leaned back into the chair, "Usin' tha' pretty lil necklace of yer's."

Carmen knew straight away that Jack was about to inform her of things she never knew, "Yer said a few things in yer sleep. An' from what I can tell, yer tha' Emeralds Island key-keeper."

Carmen felt a jolt of shock, "Key-keeper? I thought that was only a fairy tale!"

Jack spoke in between chews, "Ye', a lot do, but a lot also thought the Black Pearl was a fairy tale."

Carmen titled her head, studying the pirate before her. He was filling the cracks in her dream…

"Well, yer already know from yer grams and so do I," he took another bite of the apple then after a few chews, he continued, "yer looked quiet intense when yer were sleepin'. So I sat by yer and listened."

"You were listening to me sleep talk?"

Jack disregarded her question, "Yer, well I heards 'bout the legend of Emerald Island and a young girl whose knows the ways there", he turned around a bit and caught a glimpse of her stomach. Carmen rearranged the shirt, so now that every man-catching part was not visible now.

"So? How do you know all about this?" Carmen queried. Jack turned around and threw the core of the apple out of a port hole.

"Lass, wha' pirate doesn't know 'bout Emerald Island? It's sorta like an 'ole wives tale. But we all know, not all of wha' they says is lies", Jack went deep into thought, and Carmen gazed curiously at him. He suddenly snapped out of it, and continued talking.

"So, luv. Yer seem to have some sorta connection ter this Island of jewels. An if yer take me there…" He smirked and nodded slowly. Carmen caught his drift. This island sounded as if it held a great fortune, and she felt that was the only reason he wanted to go there.

"You will help me get back home?" She asked in an equally suggestive tone. "And since I think you want something in return," she said while pulling her hair back and not breaking eye contact, "I'll let you have 45 of what ever I find on this island".

Jack sat forward, "Yer wise, luv. But why would yer trust a pirate like meself?"

She mimicked his gesture, "Because I have no other choice," her face was so close to his that he could feel her breath, "and I know how to look after myself, Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack let out a convincing grunt, "Well, luv. Yer gunna have to earn yer stay on tha Pearl," he stood up and opened the door. Carmen stepped into the peeping sunrise and looked down onto the pirates coming out onto the deck, "So, do yer know how to cook, luv?"

-

Carmen found herself back down in the small kitchen, trying to find something suitable to cook. It was a pretty impressive kitchen for a ship. She checked out all the cupboards, drawers, crates and anything else. And she guessed there was food in the barrels. Carmen wandered over to the barrels and pulled the lid off one. As soon as the lid was pulled off, the air was filled with a horrible smell. Carmen squeezed her eye shut for a moment then opened them again to see the barrel filled with tuna. She walked over to the next and opened it. It was filled with bread and the next with butter. She opened the second last one and was happy to find some vegetables. She grabbed a couple dozen of fish and vegetables and got to work.

She had just finished gutting the fish and chopping the vegetables, when she realised she had no water. She turned around and checked the other barrels but only succeeded in finding rum and more rum.

"Tha' waters in tha' barrel below deck", a female voice stated. Turning around, she found the woman called Anamaria watching her.

Carmen stood up and nodded, "Um, thanks."

Anamaria kept a steady stare on her as if she didn't trust her, "Yer know that Capt'n Jack only let you stay on 'cos of the treasure."

Carmen slowly picked up the knife and started to chop up some lettuce, "Yeah. But I'd rather here than that bloody Tortuga".

Anamaria chuckled, "I don' think yer would las' long."

Carmen stopped chopping, put the knife down and shrugged, "And I wont deny that I wouldn't."

Anamaria gave an approving laugh, picked up some more carrot and left the kitchen with a loud snap of the door. Carmen took a long breath then went to get the water. As she walked across the deck, the crew stared at her with curious and hungry eyes. She looked up to the helm to see Jack at the wheel, and staring at a compass. He looked up and tipped his hat to her and started to talk to Gibbs. She pulled up the hatch and brought up a small bucket of water. And made her way across the deck again.

"We 'ead 'wards Isla de la Muerte," Jack moved the wheel slightly to the left, "Gibbs, tell Lochlan' to get up tha' birds nest and keep watch fer a few hours." Gibbs nodded and yelled out to Lockland as he went onto the deck and past Anamaria who was making her way to the helm. She leant against the rail and watched as Carmen carried the bucket to the kitchen.

"Why'd yer let her stay?", Anamaria asked after a few minutes. Jack continued to watched the ocean, "She ain't gunna be any 'elp, Capt'n."

Jack turned his head to her and raised his eye brow. "She knows 'ow ta use a sword, Anamaria, she can 'elp." He turned the wheel slightly to the right as the wind picked up.

"But she's just a distraction", Anamaria indicated as Carmen lowered the bucket to the ground for a moment to rest. One of the crew, Drake, reached over and roughly grabbed her behind.

Carmen shot up and slowly turned to face the culprit, her face stern. Without much warning, her arm shot up and her fist collided with Drake's face.

"And she knows how ter punch", Jack said with a grin as he saw Drake staggered back, his face pale and the rest of the crew behind him roaring with laughter.


	4. Undressing Dreams

-

Carmen stirred. Four large pots were heating by a large fire. She had managed the stares hoped that after dinner, she could sleep.

"'Ello, Miss Carmen," Mr. Gibbs walked into the kitchen. Suddenly, he stopped and whiffed the air, "We 'asnt 'ad a good meal in years."

Carmen smiled at the man. She had thought all the pirates would of tried to hurt her, but they had not. Probably because of the map she carried in a little necklace. Carmen started to fill up the numerous plates on the table then went up onto deck. She turned up to the stairs and to the helm. Jack still at the wheel, this time with a bottle of rum.

"Jack?" His eyes moved to her.

"Evening, luv," he took a swig of his small flask, "Wha' 'ave yer been up ter?"

Carmen noticed he was drunk, or very close to it, "Dinner's ready."

Jack was more attentive now and threw his arms up, bellowing, "Crew, grubs on ter night!"

The place crowded then they sat, then they slurped, gagged and what seemed to be eating food. Anamaria was about the only one who didn't dribble, but did engage in a game of some sort of shots of rum if you answered something wrong.

Carmen decided to stay far from most of the crew. And most of the crew were in the kitchen so this was the time she could go on deck. She pushed herself past the drunk and noisy men and walked out and up the stairs.

The night was clear and the moon was full.

"Peace and quiet…" She mumbled as she sat down at the top of the stairs to the helm. She leaned back and stared at the stars. Even though she knew that she should not be on a pirate ship and should not be relaxing but she felt unusually, calm. She touched the knife that she hid under the cuff of her shirt. She couldn't help but take one from the kitchen, just in case.

"Needed a break, luv?" A low voice asked below her.

She turned around to see Jack leaning against the main mast. "Yeah, I guess so," he smiled and sat down next to her. Her mind was set on how she was going to get back and slightly on the treasure until she realised something. "Captain, how are we to find this Island?"

Jack gazed at the sea then replied, "Well, me deary. I'm not as daft as they says I am," he smiled and leaned back to look at the stars, "There's always a way to open these little charms, fer instance," he sat up again and flapped his hand in the air, "Tha' Aztec gold of Cortez. Yer needed it ta touch water. Simple as it may seem, it took nearly ten years fer them ta find it out. Savvy?".

Carmen leaned back next to him, her mind racing for an answer.

"Well, maybe its water again?" She pulled it out of her shirt and played with it in her fingers. She ran her fingers over the skull then hit the sharp edge of the barred snake teeth, piercing her finger.

"Ow!"

She dropped the pendent and stared at the cut on her finger. Jack sat up to see what had happened. She picked up the pendent and a drop fell onto the snakes head. A invisible force shot out all around them and pushed both her and Jack back. The small amount of clouds in the sky, disappeared and the moon shone down on the ground in front of them.

Slowly, silver lines appeared on the planks of wood.

"Or maybe blood", whispered Jack as he watched the lines turn into a map.

They watched as it shone brighter and then a small cracking sound pierced the silence. Parchment slowly rose out of the wood, floated into the air then landed gracefully back down. The atmosphere became normal again.

"Well, I guess our little problem is solved", Carmen said, her face lined with relief and also slight shock.

-

Several days passed as they made their journey to Emerald Island. On the fourth day she was ordered to do the washing up, and she proved difficult. As she finished drying the knives, forks, spoons and plates, she decided to get out into the sun.

"Land ahoy!", yelled Jack from the wheel as she stepped into the afternoon sun.

She slowly walked up onto the helm and stood by Jack, seeming to gaze at him in wonder. Jack furrowed his brow in confusion as she had not spoken. He turned his attention to her and sighed.

"Is there anything yer need, love?" She smiled and leaned against the rail as the heat of the sun beamed on her back. Not many of the crew were on deck. Many had gone to eat, in which Carmen had prepared an early meal. She turned around and watched as land slowly started to appear.

"Now if this is Isla de la Muerte, then how long should it take us to get to Emerald?" Carmen asked as they both gazed at the shadowy piece of land. Jack flipped out his compass and the map and stared at it for a moment. Carmen lent over and noticed the compass wasn't working. Before she could ask, Jack snapped the compass shut and turned the wheel to the right. The ship swayed to the right and Carmen nearly fell at the sudden movement.

"It woul' take us a few hours", he said as he turned back to Carmen. She nodded in reply and continued to watch him.

"Why do you wear kohl on your eyes?" The question was utterly random.

He looked at her suspiciously then rolled his eyes. "Well, it stops tha' light reflectin' off tha' ocean an' burnin' me eyes".

Carmen thought that was actually quite smart for a pirate, considering near most of the crew could not spell.

"Very clever, Captain," she said after a few minutes.

The silence between then wasn't awkward but peaceful. Slowly, the crew emerged all looking slightly slurred and full. Carmen didn't feel like cleaning. She had spent most of the last days cleaning. As she sat and watched the crew and feeling boredom taking over, an idea popped into her mind.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," she said loud and clear to catch his attention. Jack turned around and raised an eye brow.

"Yer luv?"

Carmen picked up a sword that was left upon the helm, "I want you to teach me how to use a sword."

Jack let out a chuckle, "Teach yer to use a sword?"

Carmen rolled her eyes, "Yes Jack, teach me to use a sword."

Jack laughed and yelled for Anamaria to take the wheel.

"This'll be intrestin'", Jack led Carmen onto the deck.

Carmen instantly felt the excitement and adrenaline running through her veins. Jack seemed to have a very leering look on his face.

He lifted his sword and smiled, "Let's see wha' tha' stranger knows." He ran the blade along hers, just as he had upon the first night she was on the ship.

She spun around and clashed the blade into his. Surprisingly to Jack, she knew how to hold the sword but she was not very good at defence. Soon, she was starting to slow down. Jack was now over taking her.

"Yer good," he turned around and nearly knocked the sword out of her hand, "An' fer a lass."

They continued for a while; Jack giving her tips and Carmen obeying. As much as she tried to concentrate at her best, something nagging in the back of her mind. A feeling that told her to keep looking behind her back, and not for Jack.

She fought with ease, knowing that he would not purposely hurt her. Her mind began to trail off…

She felt a sharp pain on her hand and dropped the sword.

"Yer gotta keep watch, luv," Jack put his sword down and slowly took her hand into his to inspect the damage. Carmen noticed his hands were worn with work. "Nothin' but a scratch," he smiled and rubbed the cut with a smile, "Yer'll be Alrigh'."

Carmen smiled and turned to look at the sea. "Captain, would you think that - that maybe we could be followed?"

Jack turned to where she was looking. "I wouldn' know, lass," he sighed then rested his arms on the railing; flashing some of his gold teeth as he spoke, "some pirates know 'bout tha' myth, but many wouldn' bother."

He took her hand into his and inspected the wound again, Carmen gave a small laugh, "Jack, its fine, it'll heal up soon." To her surprise, Jack lifted her hand to his nose and smelled along her hand and wrist. She stared at him

"Yer smell a lot nicer than most lasses," he said with a smile before letting her hand fall to her side. She stared at his deep eyes; so much darker than hers.

"Maybe that's because I like to take baths, unlike most of the women here", she laughed.

"I'll better get back ter the helm", he picked up his sword then made his way to the helm.

Carmen thought about this whole journey as orange and red graced the skies. She watched the waves crash against the ship. Later on, the sky became less orange and blue started to peak over the sky, she could of sworn she saw another ship in the distance. It flickered then disappeared, then flickered again then disappeared.

"Weird", she mumbled as she squinted to see it again but there was nothing there. Just the clear, cool blue of the ocean.

"Land Ahoy!" Mr Gibbs yelled from the crows nest. Carmen, who was in a daze, snapped out of it and stood up to see a small piece of land appearing. Jack took a swig of his rum and gazed at the island. It was completely different from Isla de la Muerte. Emerald Island had a soft glow to it. It had large beaches and forest covering most of it.

"An' now I see why they call it Emerald Island", Anamaria came up to the side by Carmen. Carmen stared at the island in amazement.

Soon, they were making there way to shore. Most of the crew had come, leaving only some to look after the Black Pearl.

"How long will we be staying here?" asked Carmen as they walked onto the shore and started to make a small camp in a circle of palm trees. Mr Gibbs and Cotton started a small fire while some made tents and other explored around a bit.

"Well it seems-", Jack started but was cut short as Mr Gibbs came out of a bush, laughing and holding all sorts of fruits in his arms.

"Capt'n! Capt'n! This place is a treasure mountain!" he dropped the fruit and rammed his hand into his pocket and pulled out gold coins and jewels. More cheers from the crew as they came into the clearing, all holding jewels and other valuables. Jack grinned and turned his attention back to Carmen, who also had a smile on her face.

"I thin' a while, luv", Jack said with a smile, answering her previous question.

They had been there for only a few hours, and by nightfall, they had found many things besides treasure. Gibbs had found a small, clear waterfall that had fresh water. Cotton had found several caves with gold fused into the cave walls while Carmen had found herself a nice beach that was much to her liking. She sat around the fire, happily eating peaches as the crew sang 'A Pirates life for me'.

Jack had made sure they had brought enough rum to last a few days. He had also sent a message back to the crew on the ship. She hummed to the song, but didn't know the words.

Jack was happily yelling the words.

She smiled at him. He tipped his head back as the chorus started then took another gulp of his precious rum. Several pirates walked past Carmen, and soon as they did, she got a whiff of dirt and body odour. She coughed up some of the peach and smelt herself.

"Argh!"

Only then did she realise she smelt bad, and probably didn't realise before because she was always surrounded by it. She threw the peach seed into the fire and started to walk towards Jack, who looked well off his chops, but still on his feet.

"Jack!" She called out, and moved out of the way as one of the crew members staggered towards her. He fell onto the sand in a heap, still holding his rum. Jack let out a laugh and turned to her.

"'Ello, love! Y-yer looking' quite n-nice", he slurred and scanned her body. She sighed and tilted his head up so he was looking at her face.

"Jack, I'm going to go to that little waterfall that Mr Gibbs found," he swayed slightly as she spoke, "I'll be gone for maybe an hour or less."

Jack grinned and threw the bottle aside, finding her had no interest in it anymore. "Alrigh'," he stumbled to the side then regained his stature, "Yer wan' me ter come?", he seemed to know that she was going to bathe.

"Well, sorry but no. But if I'm not back in half an hour," she smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder, "then you can come and find me and only you. I don't want other drunken pirates perving on me!" She joked and started to make her way to the waterfall.

Carmen smiled at the glistening water. You could see the bottom of the falls, and she thanked lord there was no one else with her. She stripped down to her bra and undies and stepped into one of the rock pools. She floated on her back and gazed at the stars. She could feel her neck lace dangling in the water.

"Captain Jack Sparrow…" Not knowing why the words left her lips, she sighed.

Carmen pulled herself out of her thoughts and walked out of the water; thoroughly drying herself. Just as she took off her charm and went to hook it onto a low tree branch, she heard something snap.

"Whose there?", she suddenly felt as if winter had come early.

What was a warm and relaxing place, had now turned to an eerie silence. She pulled on her shirt and slowly started to walk towards the noise.

"Hello?" she whispered. She heard the snap again and ducked under a fallen tree.

_It's probably just a monkey or something…She sighed then looked up and let out a yelp. _

"'Ello poppet!" A hand was snapped over her mouth and the first thing that came into her mind was the charm! She pulled away and grabbed the charm, shoved it down her bra before she was grabbed again and hit over the head.


	5. Courting with the Fury

-

"An' really bad eggs!" Jack laughed and fell onto the sand. Half of the crew was already passed out on the sand and the other half were just as close. Jack, on the other hand, could handle his alcohol. Mr Gibbs, who was mumbling and dribbling, rolled over as Jack walked over, causing him to fall.

"Gibbs! Yer yellow-bellied land blubber who can' even take a bathe an'-" he yelled until he remember that Carmen was meant to be back by now. He regained his stature and looked around the clearing. The hairs on the back of his neck sprung up. He turned towards the fire and looked up. Something in the bush was reflecting the light. Something silver and then it moved.

"AMBUSH!", Jack yelled as a pirate jumped out and ran towards him. Several of his men stirred as more of the intruders attacked. Soon a fight had started and it carried on onto the shore. Gun shots and the sound of clashing metal could be heard up shore.

"Mr Gibbs! I've got ter find Carmen!", Jack yelled as he shoved his sword into the stomach of a pirate then pushed him into the fire. Mr Gibbs, who had just awoken and was probably mistaken a dead pirate more than once, stood up and smashed a bottle over a pirates head then turned to Jack.

"Aye, Capt'n!" Mr Gibbs pulled out his gun and shot three more pirates that were in Jacks way as he flailed his arms around running towards the jungle. Jack pushed past more of the pirates.

"Com' on! We got tha' girl!"

Jack spun around to see a bulky black man with a tied up and gagged Carmen unconscious over his shoulder.

"Oh Bloody 'ell", the intruders seemed to notice the man had the girl so they started to leave.

"Mr Gi -", Jack yelled but a small, mousy haired pirate ran into him. He let out a small 'Oof!' then fell to the ground. Most of the intruders had left so Jack grabbed the pirate around the neck and pinned him to the tree.

"Why are yer here?" he hissed. The mousy pirate kicked and hit but Jack was too angered to have any harm done to him.

"Answer man!", Jack thumped the small pirate against the tree. More of Jacks crew had started to crowd.

"I-I not liberty ter say!" He struggled but gave up.

Jacks eyes darkened even more, "Tell me now, yer mangy cad or I'll cut yer tongue out!" The pirate whimpered then answered. "There after tha' charm. We 'ad ter take it ter a pirate in Tortuga," he gulped as Jacks gripped tightened, "Tha' pirate knows 'ow ter - ter use tha' charm!"

Jack glared at the boy, "An' wha' they gunna do ter Carmen?" He pushed the boy higher so his feet were dangling in the air.

"W-who?"

Jack cocked his gun and placed it at the boys temple.

"Th-tha' girl," he gulped again at the lack of air, "They says their gunna sell 'er, she's a mighty fine la - " Jack threw the boy down onto the sand.

"Yer speak her name upon yer dirty mouth again, an' I _will_ cut yer tongue out!" Jack features had turned dark, his eyes thin slits like a snake and the vibe of aggression roaring from his stature.

"Men, tie 'im up," the crew stared at him, "were goin' ter Tortuga".

-

Carmen moaned as she felt her back hit something hard. She opened her eyes to see she was chained and she felt weary and bruised.

"Look, tha' lass is awake!", a balding man with rat tail hair and a beard stepped into the light. Soon a taller man with a fake eye stepped into the light next to him.

"Tha' lass is awake, tha' lass is awake!" He chorused. Carmen groaned as her head was pulsing.

"Tha's enough, yer cad Ragetti!" The balding man hit the man named Ragetti over the head. Carmen stared at the two. Her eyes slowly focused and she noticed her surroundings. She was below deck and her hands had been chained to the brig. The man named Ragetti laughed.

"Look, Pintel! Tha' lass 'as finally noticed she ain't on tha' island no more!" The man he had addressed as Pintel dropped his mop and grinned at Carmen.

"Where am I? And who are you!" She hissed. Pintel grinned even more and looked her over then reached out and gently touched her cheek. Immediately, Carmen tried to back away and reach for the knife in her cuff, but it was gone.

"Yer on a lil' boat, poppet", he chuckled. Ragetti was now by his side, leering at her ripped clothes, "An' it don't matter who we are!".

Carmen felt something sharp hit her in the face. She opened her eyes to see a large black man glaring at her. He growled and pulled apart the chains on her arms then threw a small crimson dress at her.

"Put this on now!" He barked and kept his eyes on her. Carmen did not want to get on the bad side of this man, and turned around, shoved the dress on top of her clothes, then took her old clothes off from underneath her. Before she had time to fix the dress properly, she was dragged out and up onto the deck. Before her, crowds of men growled and smirked at her.

"Where am - " she stopped as she recognised, "Tortuga…".

"Here she is Capt'n!"

Carmen had been blinded folded then dragged throughout a place or street. She was pushed forward and the blindfold was roughly taken off. Her eyes adjusted to the dimply lit room.

She looked up to see a old man smirking at her. He had a large black hat that had three chopped pea-cock feathers decorated upon the top. His clothes were roughly the same as every other man of this age Carmen had seen.

"Well, she's exactly like 'er grandmother," the old man finally said. Pintel and Ragetti stood behind him. Carmen felt a sharp shock as he mentioned her grandmother.

"Yes, same eyes, skin," he looked down at her then his eyes trailed down to her neck and cleavage, "Yes, jus' like Arina Ontago!"

Carmen glowered angrily at him, "I demand to know what the hell is happening!"

The man laughed, "Well, Miss Carmen, le' me introduce meself," he reached up to where a small monkey jumped onto his shoulder, "I am Capt'n Barbossa an' yer 'ave somethin' of mine".

"Your full of it, scum", she hissed at him.

Barbossa laughed again. "As I 'ave said before ter another naïve lass," he pulled up the window and the moonlight shone onto him. Carmen let out a gasp as the light fell onto Barbossa and his form turned into a skeletal decomposing flesh, "Yer best be believing in ghost stories," he stepped and Carmen backed away. As she did, she leant to far forward and the charm fell out and the little monkey caught it and climbed back onto Barbossa's shoulder.

"Yer in one!"

-

Carmen was tied up again but at least not gagged. Ragetti and Pintel sat in front of her, leering and staring at her exposed flesh.

"Why did he take my charm?" She asked in a shaky tone.

Pintel smirked, "Yer don't know the 'ole story, do yer?".

Carmen stared at him with hatred and wonder at what he was about to tell her. "No she don', does she?", Ragetti chorused.

Pintel ignored him and continued. "Yer 'eard of the curse of the Black Pearl? Or was the curse."

Mr Gibbs had told Carmen about the curse and the living dead pirates, in which she didn't quite believe most of it. This was only five days ago. She was told she was knocked out for four days. But now, she had a feeling she had no choice but to believe it. She nodded to his question.

Pintel continued, "As yer should know 'bout tha' Aztec gold an' all, there was another part of the curse tha' we missed," he stopped for a moment. Carmen sat listening, "When we took tha' chest of it, 'ole Barbossa dropped yer little charm that was suppose ter be attached to the lid. It fell into tha' ocean an' washed up on some shore," he took in a sharp breath then continued. "An' this is when yer grandmoth'r foun' it! She, a gypsy an' all, seemed ter know wha' it was and gave it to her children, as an heirloom."

Ragetti snickered then pulled out his fake eye, "Smar' lass, she was!"

"Yer see, tha' lil' charm 'as ter be reunited with tha' chest an' all by someone and a wish is granted. Tha' someone is us", Pintel let out a menacing grin.

It was now that Carmen understood why her grandmother had told her the stories and why she wanted her to look after the charm but something else was bothering her.

"So, what happens if you don't return it?" She emphasized the _you _in the question.

Pintel's grin disappeared as soon as it arrived, "If its brought back by _you _then only _you _can 'ave a wish".

Before she could ask anything else, the door swung open and Barbossa entered along with yelling and cheering from behind. He walked across the room and to a desk. The little monkey on his shoulder screeched.

"I 'ope yer 'avent told anything' she ain't meant ter know?", both Ragetti and Pintel shook their heads. Barbossa stared at them for a moment, as if he did not believe them. After a short moment he handed the charm to the monkey and it jumped onto a bookshelf and disappeared behind some books.

"Good, then now yer can taker 'er out so tha' biddin' can start", he pulled her up, ripped the top of her dress then threw her into Ragetti who grinned and pulled her out of the room and into the crowd of men all screaming and sending cat-calls her way.

"Where 'bouts are they 'avin' tha' bid?" Jack growled at the tied and chained boy. The pirate boy whimpered with fear. "Answer boy!"

Mr Gibbs watched from behind. He picked up on Jacks tone. It was different. And he wasn't the only crew member who had noticed.

"T-they says there 'avin it at tha' Admirals Arms!" The boy finally stuttered. Jack glared at him for a moment then turned to Mr Gibbs, "Gibbs, 'ave tha' crew on shore yet?"

Mr Gibbs attached his gun to his belt then replied, "Aye, Capt'n. They left 'bout ten minutes 'go."

Jack loaded his gun then went on deck. The sun had just set and people were making their way to pubs and brothels. "Mr Gibbs, I wan' yer ter 'ave a look 'round then meet me at tha' Admirals Arms. Savvy?"

Mr Gibbs nodded then ordered two men who stayed on bored to keep watch over the mousy haired boy and the Pearl.

He made his way across the crowded street of drunks and whores; making sure to avoid Scarlet and Giselle. He nodded to two of his crew who were having drinks and keeping an eye out. He passed several girls who smirked and lifted their skirts just high enough so he could see their garters.

"Aye, tis Capt'n Jack Sparrow!" Jack spun around to see Giselle.

"Giselle! Aye, 'ave got some business ter do," she put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"An' wha' woul' tha' be?" She asked in a annoyed tone. Jack fumbled for a moment then went to reply but before he could start he spotted the Admirals Arms. Giselle turned to see what he was looking at and Jack took this opportune moment to duck away from her.

Carmen was pushed onto a bench at the side of the room. She turned her head to see a dozen of girls seated near her, all looking whore-ish. Then she realised she was in a whore bid.

"Yer look new."

Carmen turned to see a dark red haired lady. She had smeared red lipstick and bright blue eye shadow. Carmen simply nodded; not knowing what to do.

"Well, with looks like yers," she gave her a dirty glare as she looked her from head to toe. "Yer wont be for long."

Jack stepped into the Admirals Arms which was crowded with cheering men. He scanned the area. He looked past the stage and then he saw her. Carmen looked slightly pale and her clothes were ripped. She was talking to the familiar Scarlet, who kept shooting dirty looks at her. Amongst all of the girls lined behind the stage, it was obvious that Carmen was the only decent one there who looked beautiful without make-up.

"Yer found 'er, Capt'n?"

Jack turned to see Mr Gibbs pushing through the crowd and stopping by his side.

"Yer, an' I'm gunna try and get ter 'er", Jack mumbled and pushed past the hooting men until he was only a few metres away.

Carmen sat nervously watching the hungry men staring at her. They were licking their lips and raising their eye-brows. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a warm voice seep into her left ear.

"'Ello, luv."

Carmen spun around and came face to face with Captain Jack Sparrow. She had never felt so relived in her life.

"Oh my god, Jack! I was so-", she was cut off as he placed a finger on her lips to hush her.

"I know luv, but I don' 'ave much time," he removed his finger and she sighed, "Mr Gibbs is watchin' my back fer now, but sooner or later he wont be able to."

Carmen nodded then remember her charm. "Jack, he took the charm!" She grasped his shoulder tightly.

He furrowed his brow.

"Barbossa, Jack! He's back!" Carmen hissed in a hushed whisper.

Jack cringed, "That bloody pirate is NEVER going to die is he?" He took off his hat and put it down next to her.

"Where'd he put tha' charm?" he asked in a quick voice, as the announcer had started his introduction.

"You see that door? In there and that little monkey put it somewhere near the bookcase."

Jack nodded, "I'm gunna get tha' charm while Mr Gibbs watches ov'r yer", he went to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"What am I meant to do? What if one of those sleaze bags buys me straight away!" Carmen was staring worryingly at him.

Jack thought for a moment then slowly reached out to the top of her dress. She watched as he un-did three buttons so now her bright red bra was showing.

"Keep them entertained, luv", he grinned then ducked out of sight. Carmen stared at him in disbelief.

"An' welcome to tha' special Admirals Biddin' of fresh meat!" An old, plump man stood on the stage yelling over the crowds. The men cheered with anticipation. "Tonight, we 'ave all sorts of girls! We 'ave English girl, Chinese girl, Jamaican girl, and," he grinned and turned around and winked at Carmen, "Spanish girl! This lil' prize will be biddin' third!"

The hoots and calls became louder and eager. Fresh meat was rare in Tortuga.

All the girls on the bench glared at Carmen. Carmen racked her mind for something to do as the bidding started. A blonde lady was sold for seven shillings to a tall, skinny man with a parrot. As Scarlet was sold for eleven shillings to one of Jacks crew members, Carmen was pulled up onto the stage and out into the open.

"An' tha' prize is startin' off at nine shillings, since tha' lass looks pure", the plump man made a grab for her ass but she moved out of the way.

"Thirteen shillings!" Yelled a young man who had lost most of his teeth. Carmen watched as the bidding continued for a few minutes and already at thirty-five shillings in eight minutes. She could hear a faint music playing in the back ground and that's when she got an idea.

"Forty shillings!" Yelled Mr Gibbs who was trying to keep the bet going.

Jack sneaked into the room and stared at the old and shabby place. It only contained a desk, several seats, chains and a bookcase. He immediately made for the bookcase and started to throw books every where in search for the charm. He pulled down half the shelf until he saw a small brown box. He opened it and picked up Carmens charm.

"Bingo!" he said with a smile.

"Sorry, Sparrow. I'm afraid not", Jack spun around and came to see Barbossa with the little monkey. Jack dropped the last book and turned fully to face him.

"Yer know what Barbossa?" Jack began, his hand wavering in front of him.

"Wha' would that be, Jack?" Barbossa asked, his face bored.

Jack glared at him then said, "Yer bloody annoyin'!" He flung his arms in the air with extra exaggeration, "yer nay give up! Why can't yer just bloody die!"

Jack flung his arms around and even more. Barossa found this slightly amusing.

"Curses are curses, Jack," he pulled out his sword and stepped forward. "An' it won' be for long!"

The duelling began.


	6. The Deal

Carmen slowly started to sway her hips. The crowd kept bidding but started to notice her movements. "Its getting awfully hot in here", she said in a seductive voice and lifted the dress to mid thigh.

"Fifty", yelled another man. The biding man had to get some of his staff to hold back the crowd as they were moving more and more closer towards Carmen. She pulled her hair tie out and ran her fingers in her hair and let out a moan and started to run her hands over her body.

"Fifty Five shillings!", yelled the toothless man who was now jumping with excitement.

"This 'as got ter be tha' 'ighest biddin' ev'r!" Said the announcer with a wide grin.

Carmen spun around and landed on all fours and prowled like cat across the stage. "Fifty nine shillings!" yelled another.

Mr Gibbs at first couldn't understand why the girl had started to provoke the crowd, until now. He watched as she mouthed 'Check on Jack', and motioned to the door then changed it into as if she were conjuring a invisible spider-web with her fingers. Mr Gibbs nodded then easily walked over to the door as most of the men were now bunched up at the front of the pub near the stage.

Jack moved out of the way as Barbossa's sword just missed his left arm. Jack swung his sword at Barbossa and the sound of metal against metal rang throughout the room. "Yer know I can't die, Jack," Barbossa hissed as Jack pushed him against the bookcase, "so why bother?"

Jack was pushed back and the swords clanged again, "Cos' I'm annoying?"

The door swung open and Mr Gibbs stared at the two fighting. Barbossa swung his sword at Jack and was pushed up into the bookcase. Mr Gibbs tried to help Jack but Pintel and Ragetti had rushed into the room.

Carmen let her dress fall to her hips. Her bra was exposed to the pub.

"One hundred and five shillings!"

The crowd was getting out of hand and money was just getting throw at the announcer. She leaned down and winked at a man at the front.

"She winked at me!" he yelled with pride.

"No, she winked at me!" yelled the man next to him.

Soon a fight broke loose. Girls were running across the room, shrieking and squealing as men fought over stupid reasons. Carmen pulled her dress properly back on and jumped off the stage. As she snuck past the hormone-filled men, grabbed a loaded gun from a passed out man then opened the door to the small room.

Mr Gibbs was now fighting both Pintel and Ragetti. Jack on the other hand, was scratched on the arm but slyly dodging. Barbossa had pushed Jack back against the wall and was slowly forcing the sword out of his hand.

"Jack, Jack, Jack", he cooed. Jack stared at him with pure hatred. "Yer were able ter get off tha' island twice, survive getting' stabbed an' hanged an' yer still can't get tha' fact yer can't kill me," he sighed and pushed harder against Jacks wrist. "I'm just gunna keep dodgin' yer".

"Oi, Barbossa," Barbossa turned around and came face to face with Carmen holding a gun to his forehead. "Dodge this!"

Barbossa flung back into the wall as the bullet hit him square in the head. He fell slumped on the ground and laid motionless. Jack heaved and slowly put down his sword and stared at Carmen in disbelief. Carmen let out a sharp breathe and lowered the gun.

"Thanks", he said in an awkward, yet thankful voice. She smiled and turned to see Mr Gibbs push Pintel down a set of stairs that she had not noticed before.

"This ain't ov'r yet!" Ragetti made a leap for Carmen, who just moved out of the way and he went flying out of the large glass window.

"I think we bests be goin'", Jack said as Barbossa moved his arm slightly. Carmen agreed and they rushed out back into the pub.

"Hey!"

Carmen picked up Jacks hat and dusted off the dust. "You nearly forgot it", she handed it to him. He put it on his head and grinned at her.

"Where woul' I be with out yer?"

Before she could answer, a blonde haired lady came waltzing into the bar and headed straight for Jack.

"Wha' tha' 'ell is wrong with yer Jack Sparrow?" She shrieked. Carmen watched from behind the blonde lady.

"Look, Giselle-", Jack stopped as she glared daggers at him. Jack mumbled something that caused her eyes to blaze and she lashed a slap at him.

"I don't think I deserved that", he murmured as he rubbed his cheek. Carmen stepped forward and tapped the lady on the shoulder.

Giselle turned around and before she could insult Carmen…

Giselle fell to the ground, balling her eyes out. "No, he didn't deserve that", Carmen hissed as she rubbed her fist.

All Jack could do was gawk at her. Soon, his crew arrived to the pub and they were soon back on the great big blue again.

"You nearly got yourself killed!" Carmen exclaimed as she stood by Jack at the helm. He looked at her and let out a small smile.

"For yer, luv", as he said this her anger melted away. She stood up and walked over to him. He kept his eyes on the sea as she gazed at him.

"Did you really just do it for me or the treasure?" She asked in a suspicious tone. Jack turned around and smiled at her.

"Not all treasure is gold and silver", she blushed and looked down at the floor. Jack tilted her head up and stared at her chocolate orbs.

"I've never met anyone who would do that for me", she whispered. He chuckled and pulled her a little closer.

"An' I've nev'r met a bonny lass tha' coul' punch with such elegance", he moved closer and until he was so close…

Carmen felt dizzy and stumbled. Jack caught her and grinned. "Yer sure do like ter fall into me arms, luv."

She laughed and let him hold her up while enjoying the moment. "Maybe, Mr Sparrow or I just need some rest after being dragged back to Tortuga then doing a bit of a show."

Jack looked at her in wonder. "Wha' show?"

He thought back to when he said 'Keep them entertained, love'.

She chuckled as he slowly bought her back up. "I'll give you a demo after this whole thing," she said with amusement, "For the mean time, I think I'll have a rest", she started to walk down the stairs, then Jack cleared his throat.

"Ma'dear lady, there's one problem," he took a step down and she turned around to look up at him. "There's no spare cabins, 'cept _mine_."

She sighed and turned to him, "Be glad Jack that I like you", she said with a smile and walked down the stairs and straight into his cabin. Jack sighed.

"Women!"

-

The Pearl was nearing the Emerald Island.

"Carmen? Luv?" Jack slowly prodded the side of her hip. She grumbled something then turned around. "Carmen, time ter wakey, wakey!" He touched the side of her cheek. She sighed and took his arm and rested her head on it. Jack stared at her in curiosity that she was either awake and pretending to sleep or was just…asleep?

"Carmen, luv, yer shoul'-", he stopped and watched as she slept like an angel. He watched her soft, full lips. Never had he seen or done anything for someone like he did for this girl. So close was he before, and now she was in his bed! _What's stopping you Jack? You're a pirate!_ He grinned to himself and moved closer to her. She sighed and opened on eye.

"Jack?" She whispered through a yawn. He went to move but realised she was leaning on his arm.

"Yer, luv?" He tried hard to make sure she didn't notice his awkwardness.

She stretched then sat up. "What time is it and are we there yet?" She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Jack quickly moved and made use of a small bottle of rum. He took a swig then put the bottle down.

"Were 'bout ter weigh anchor," she looked up at him then put out a hand. He grasped it and pulled her up. "An' this time were getting' straight ter tha' treasure so yer can-" he stopped and wondered whether to finish.

"So I can what, Jack?" She asked. She started to get changed into a tunic and breeches, without even asking him to turn. He had pretty much seen her nearly nude too many times now that she didn't care.

Jack didn't answer. She pulled on a shirt then pulled on his coat. "How long has it been?" she asked after a while. Jack ran his fingers through his has-not-been-washed hair in several weeks.

"Hmm, 'bout a month now," he sat down on top of a trunk and stared at her. She reached out to pick up an apple but then winced and rubbed her hand. "Wha's wrong love?" he pulled the trunk over with him and picked up her hand in his. She winced slightly as he ran his fingers over the large bruise on her knuckles.

She chuckled, "I guess I should lay back on the punching, aye!" Jack looked up and smiled as she used pirate speech.

"Fer now," he pulled off his own clothe around his wrist and gently wrapped it around her hand. "Yes, but promise me yer'll be careful", he looked grieved for some reason. Carmen nodded as he tied up the ends and kept hold of her hand.

"Jack, I'm not sure if I wan-", she stopped as Anamaria stepped into the cabin with a suspicious look. Carmen pulled her hand away, but as soon as Jack turned his head back at her with a hint of sadness, she regretted it.

Anamaria finally spoke, "Cap'n, were 'ere".

Carmen sat in the small boat as several crew members rowed to shore. Jack stood up at the front, staring at the land in front of him.

"Mr Gibbs, tell me," she pulled back her hair. "How long has Sparrow been a pirate?" Mr Gibbs turned around and put his flask inside his vest.

"Well, I thin' since 'e was 'bout nineteen, I'd wager." She nodded and asked something else that was prodding in her mind.

"How old is he now?" She asked in a hush tone so no one else would here.

"'Bout thirty two now. Why, lass?" He raised his eye brow.

Carmen slightly shrugged her shoulders and set her eyes on the island. Soon, they were back on the shore and setting up camp.

Jack stood by himself, outside of the clearing and staring at the sea as the sun disappeared. Carmen watched him for a moment then decided to see what was bothering him.

"Jack?"

He turned around and dropped his crossed arms. "Jack, why are you acting all," she stopped and wondered if she could make it sound less rude but just came out with it. "Jack, what did you mean when you said to be careful?"

He twitched his lip, wondering how to answer. "When I saw yer on tha' beach," he sat down on the sand. "I knew yer were different. Not like normal different but-", he leaned back and put his arms behind his head. Carmen laid down next to him and watched as the sky turned a blue-black.

"But- like freedom." She smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"Freedom…" She whispered. Jack turned his head so they were facing each other. Her face was flustered and her alluring scent was all he could smell.

"Jack - ", he placed a finger on her lips.

"Its Captain Jack, luv", his voice was deep, almost a growl. He moved his finger and watched her blush.

"I think I better go", she pulled herself up. Jack propped himself up onto his elbows and watched as she ran down the shore, past the clearing and disappeared into the trees. He groaned and covered his face with his hands as he fell back onto the sand.

"What tha' 'ell is wrong with yer, Jack!"

-

Mr Gibbs charged at Twigg and lodged him into a tree with a bowie knife. "Bloody cad!" Gibbs mumbled as Twigg struggled to get off. The fight was getting worse. Once they had struck one of Barbossa's men, ten minutes later they were back on their feet.

"Were runnin' low!" yelled Anamaria as she had managed to push a pirate into a thorned filled ditch.

"Dead men tell no tales!" Cottons parrot viciously pecked at a pirate that attacked Mr Cotton.

"Barbossa…"

Mr Gibbs stopped fighting just to see Barbossa and the little monkey sitting on his shoulder, step into the clearing. He scanned the area, then not finding what he wanted, he left and disappeared into the dark palm trees.

Carmen ventured deeper into the cave, finding more and more treasures. She felt a small tinge of sadness ran into her gut as she thought of Jack.

_He'll be happy with this…_

She stepped up onto a large rock and picked up a gold necklace.

"Maybe he does….no", she sighed and picked up a gold and silver sword. She swung it around her head and felt it clash with something else. She turned around and came face with Ragetti.

"Oh not you again!" She screeched as he swung at her. She ducked and took up all the skills Jack had thought her.

"Same to yer, lass!", he let out a chuckle as he forced her to move up the rocky hill that a small, slippery creek fell down and led to the entrance of the cave. He swung as she defended. Her feet were slowly slipping as she rather to walk backwards than get stabbed.

She took a step back was now nearing the edge of the small creeks ledge. Ragetti forced the sword out of her hand and it went flying over the edge and into the gushing creek.

"Now, Ragetti is gunna show you how most of yer kind were killed!" He pulled his arm back and was about to stab her. She shut her eyes closed and was waiting for the extreme pain, but nothing happened.

"Tha's not very nice."

She opened her eyes to see Jack kick Ragetti in the gut and grab the sword before Ragetti could pull it down with him. Ragetti let out a squeal as he fell down the ledge and onto the sharp rocks at the bottom.

Carmen looked down at the mangled body of Ragetti then back at Jack. "How did you find me?" she asked as Jack helped her down.

He smiled and pushed back some of her stray chocolate hair.

"Don' doubt 'ole Jack, when 'e's lookin' fer 'is lass", she smiled at him.

"That's really swe-", she began but turned her attention as she heard yelling coming from the entrance of the cave.

"Jack, I think this is the entrance for me to put the charm with the chest but-", she grabbed his arm and brought him deeper into the cave, "How am I meant to reunite my charm with the chest when's it on the other island?". Jack opened his mouth to answer then looked up to the side and rubbed his chin. After a few seconds he turned back to her and sighed.

"I wouldn' 'ave a clue, luv."

"Mr Gibbs! We best be goin' back ter tha' Pearl ter beat these scurvy dogs!" Lockland yelled over the screaming and blood-shed. The small pirate boy yelled as a knife was driven through his chest.

Mr Gibbs stared at the boy for a moment then yelled to his crew, "Back ter tha' Pearl!".

Carmen made an confused pace to the ever-lasting tunnel, with Jack behind her. "Why the bloody hell didn't we go to that other island!" She said in an irritated tone. Jack stepped up in front of her and put his hands up to stop her.

"Luv, yer need ter calm down!" He gently pushed her down so she sat down on a flat rock.

She felt her eyes well up into tears as she looked up at his caring face, "J-Jack I d-don't know if I w-want to-"

Carmen felt his toned arms wrap around her.

Moments passed as he held her. She inhaled the scent of the sea and masculinity, or in other words…Jack Sparrow. She rested her head on his warm chest and gazed at a small spot in the darkness that had a carving on it.

"Yer know luv, it wouldn' be bad if yer wanted ter sta-", he stopped as he noticed her staring at a weirdly shaped crack in the wall. She slowly let go of him and pulled the charm from out of her shirt. She glanced at the charm then at the crack in the wall.

"That's it!"

She pulled it off her neck and grinned at Jack. Jack who had no idea what she was on about, just raised an eye brow in wonder. She grinned even more and without even thinking, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek then ran over to the crack in the wall.

Jack took his time to realise what she had done. He touched the cooled flesh of where she had kissed him then a smile played on his lips.

"Jack! Quick, I think I found the entrance!" She pulled him out of the shock with her excited voice. Jack blinked a few times then made his way to Carmen who was running her fingers over a now visible symbol bored into the stone.

"Look- I think this is the symbol of the coins of Cortez?"

Jack was reminded of the skull and little decorations as he looked at the exact replicate of it on the wall.

"How coul' I forget…" Jack mumbled.

Carmen took her pendent off the chain and examined it and the symbol. She blew off some of the dust on the wall then found a little key hole in the middle of the two large eye-sockets.

She looked at Jack asking through her eyes whether she should. Jack looked distant then nodded. "Go 'head, love," he took off his hat and smiled, "Do it."

She pushed the charm in and the skulls eyes flashed green and the cave started to shake. The cave walls shook and the crack extended into a door. It opened with a sounds of rocks crushing and eventually stopped as the inside was revealed to Carmen and Jack. Carmen pulled the charm out and stared at the place in front of her.

"Wow…" She muttered as Jack took her hand and they stepped into the light before them.

The Pearl was a mess and Barbossa's ship, the Falcon, was in the same state. "Load canons! Get movin'!" Anamaria yelled from the helm. The crew were running like mad, all dodging bullet shots and stray canon shots. This time the Pearl had come prepared and ready for war.

Barbossa stepped up onto the brig and scratched the little monkeys ear.

"Were ready, Capt'n!" Twigg said over the uproar.

Barbossa nodded and yelled, "Fire!"

Anamaria shot a pirate then yelled over to her crew, "All fire!" The air was suffocated with smoke and the sound of smashing wood.


	7. Kitchen knives and Backsides

-

Carmen stared at the room before her.

"Now tha's somethin', luv", Jack muttered as they ventured further. The light dimmed and they came to see a large statue of the skull. Its eyes glittered silver to green as it watched every movement. The room soon became visible and a smile played on her lips. A large blue-crystal lake was seated in the middle of the beautifully crafted cave.

Jack slowly stepped up to the edge and his eyes widened as he looked down into the water. Gold, silver, bronze, crystals and other valuables sat glistening at the bottom of the shallow lake.

"Now, I thin' I 'ave my share", he muttered as he picked up a gold glistening necklace and gazed at the rest of the treasure.

Carmen looked around the large cave. She watched as Jack picked up a gold necklace and mutter something to himself. She looked up at the roof and was sighted with beautiful carvings of dancing gypsies. She looked back at Jack, who was now in the water and panning for things. She looked around her and found it was a circular cave, held up with great pillars of marble. The lake, which was situated in front of the skull statue, had a small rock plateau in the centre with a silver stand on it. Carmen walked over to the edge of the lake, ignoring the treasures and looked at the plateau. On the stand there was something, but she could hardly see.

"Aye, Carmen! Loo' at all tha'-" Jack began, but noticed Carmen wasn't listening. She had walked into the water and was wading to the centre. She didn't even care that her thinly male clothes were sticking to her.

"Ok", Jack sat himself down on the edge and examined a extremely large ring.

-

Barbossa had badly damaged the Pearl. His crew had pillaged and plundered what they could and where now leaving the ship to Davy Jones Locker. He scratched monkey Jacks ear as they came upon shore on Emerald Island.

"This time, we'll be sure Capt'n Jack Sparrow will nay return", he muttered as he stepped onto the shore.

-

"Quick! There be a hole below deck!"

The crew had many injured that still helped to pick up the remaining. Everyone was limping or running around patching up holes. Anamaria was slouched in the corner, heaving and trying to stay awake from the large shot wound on her shoulder.

"Anamaria! Wha' 'ave they done ter yer?" Mr Gibbs ran over as he spotted her bloodied body. She had a small smile that showed she was still alive.

"I-I'm fine, G-Gibbs," she coughed and winced. "J-just need s-some rest." Mr Gibbs pulled her up into his arms and brought her to her cabin.

"We 'ave a 'ole below tha' crews cabins," Lockland stated as he pointed it out to Mr Gibbs. "It'll take ter long fer us to men' ter it."

Mr Gibbs pulled out his flask and took a quick drink then turned back to the problem. "Fix it up! Now! We can all still make it!"

Lockland stared at him for a while, as if not knowing if he was being sarcastic or for real. Mr Gibbs shoved planks of wood into his arms and other utensils then barked, "Now!"

-

Carmen turned to see Jack watching her. She smiled at his protectiveness. Jack simply tipped his head a little then turned back to his precious jewels. She pulled herself up onto the plateau, shook the water off her then looked at the stand in front of her. It was circular and around mid-waist height.

"Wha' yer lookin' at, luv?" Jacks voice seemed to echo around the place. She ran her fingers over the silver markings on the top of the stand. She smiled as she knew they had found what they were looking for.

"Jack", she whispered and looked up at him with a great smile. Jack put something in his pocket then stood up. Suddenly, Carmens smile disappeared and a small clanking noise of falling metal told Jack someone else was here.

"Carmen?" He asked as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Carmen eyes scanned the area of the cave, eyeing every gold ornament, statue, corner and pillar and then she saw it.

"Monkey!" She said out-loud as the familiar pink-faced mammal in a red vest and miniature breeches was seated at the top of a ledge and was screeching madly.

"Bloody hell!" Jack spun around and un-sheathed his sword.

Barbossa stood at the entrance with a wicked smile on his face. "Not nice ter use tha' type of language in fron' of women", he hissed. Slowly, more of his crew appeared from the dark corners, which Carmen only just noticed they were entrances as well.

"An' yer woul' bloody know, wouldn' yer!" Jack hissed. Carmen slowly stepped back and slowly slipped a dagger into the cuff of her shirt. More of Barbossa's crew were nearing her and she was hoping to god, that she didn't have to fight.

"Jack, Jack, _Jack!_", Barbossa cooed as he stepped forward and pulled out his sword.

"Yer were always tha' weak one fer tha' lasses", he swung his sword. And this was when the war began…

-

"Com'on, we 'ave ter 'elp Capt'n Jack and Miss Carmen!" yelled Lockland after he had successfully fixed the hole after a lot of arguments. Most of the crew were considering it but then again, half of them were injured.

"Wha' bout stickin' ter tha' code?", asked Anamaria, who had the bullet taken out with much pain but had a sling now and was more alive than before. There was a murmur of possibilities in the crew then Lockland spoke up again.

"Yer mean yer jus' gunna let 'em die!" He loaded his gun and put it back in its sheath. "I thought we were more than tha'!"

Mr Gibbs took what was left in his flask then slammed it onto a barrel. "'E's righ'. Were tha' most feared an' famous pirates in tha' Caribbean an' we can't even 'elp our own Cap'n!", more murmurs erupted. "Aye, say we show our true pow'r!", cheers rose as they got ready to make to shore.

"Yer ugly cad!" Jack yelled as he fought with Barbossa.

Carmen watched a moment then quickly turned her attention on the ring of pirates advancing on her.

"Whose gonna save 'er now?" asked Grapple. Carmen's eyed widened as they pulled out their guns, daggers and swords. She glanced to the side of her and hoped that since there was a sword in every corner in this cave, that there would be one close by.

"Wha' she gunna do!" the annoying voice of Ragetti pierced her thoughts. She looked back to the side and her luck had changed. She looked down into the water and she saw what she needed. She looked up and then she felt slightly relieved. Her eyes strained for a moment and she saw Mr Gibbs and the crew coming in from one of the entrances from behind a set of pillars.

"She's gonna have a swim!", she said and dove into the water and disappeared in the pirates eyes for a moment.

"Where'd she go, where'd she go?", Pintel leaned over the edge and stared at the water, seeming to try and look deeper than the deep blue itself. Before he could say anything else, a sword was prodding out of his front.

"There she is!" yelled Pintel as she drove the sword deeper then pulled Pintel over her and into the water. She ducked under the ledge as bullets came down on her. They continued for a while then all she could hear was yelling. She peaked over the edge to see the crew fighting off Barbossa's men.

"Remember tha' time when yer said yer couldn' fin' yer silv'r flask full off rum?" hissed Barbossa as he continued to fight Jack. Jack who had jumped onto a rock and jumped over an attack, was now getting annoyed.

"Yer, 'ow coul' I forget!", he replied as he picked up a knife and threw it at Barbossa who just moved out of the way.

"Well, lil monkey Jack didn' accidentally drop it in tha' ocean! I drank it all!" Barbossa hissed. Jack eyes widened with anger and he plunged the sword at him.

Carmen pulled herself up, along with the sword she pulled out of Pintel. People were fighting, screaming, stabbing and shooting, whereas, she grabbed a gun and shot the first bad pirate she could gain access to.

"Nice shot love", came Jacks voice from the other side of the lake.

"Thanks!", she yelled back and got to work on de-coding on the stand; every now and again shooting someone who was getting a little to close for her liking.

"Hows it comin' along, Carmen?" asked Mr Gibbs who had just shoved a spear into 5 pirates at once. They ran around stupidly trying to get it off. Carmen furrowed her eye-brows.

"Well, it seems that these are marking I have never seen in my life time, although," a pirate came charging at her. She simply lifted gun to her side and shot him without even looking up from the markings. "I can understand it", she moved just in time as a dagger went flying past her head and into the back of Bo' sun.

"An' yer know tha' time when I said tha' weasel monkey of yers nearly got its tail chopped off by tha' anchor?" Jack yelled as he pinned Barbossa with his sword. "Tha' was me! I nearly chopped tha' damned rat's tail off with me sword!"

Barbossa let out a roar and charged. Jack ran around the side of the lake, flaying his arms every where and narrowly missed a few bullets.

"Yer bastard!" Anamaria had made an entrance by swinging on a rope and knocking several of Barbossa's crew members onto the sharp rocks that Ragetti only just pulled himself off. She staggered for a moment then made a bee-line to the screaming and gun shots.

"Wha' yer find out so far, lass?" Mr Gibbs asked as he pushed a pirate out of the way. Carmen had managed to de-code most of it but there was one bit she couldn't get. The marking were set like circles within circles with different symbols within each one.

"In a full total, there are 9 rings. Starting from the outside, I've been able to figure the first 7 out," she stopped and moved as a shower of gunshots came in their direction.

"An' tha' other 2?" asked Gibbs who motioned that the gunshots had stopped.

"I don't know, but -" she stopped and stared at the large ember coloured water drop engraved into the stone. Next to the drop was the Cortez sign; the Skull. Carmen slipped the knife out of her cuff and cut her palm. A small wince of pain came from her mouth.

"Carmen! Wha' yer do -" Mr Gibbs began then stopped as several drops landed on the engraving.

"I think its blood", whispered Carmen. The ring lit up red then moved just like the others before it had done. It clicked as if it had moved into the right place. Carmen ripped her shirt and bandaged her hand.

"I'm pretty sure that that ring was to make sure I was the right person along with the engrave of the blood," she said with a smile.

Suddenly, a red light shone from the blood ring, and it caused the cave to shake. Carmen stepped back as the light landed on all of Barbossa's men but none of Captains Jacks.

Everyone stopped for a moment as the red light soaked into the men and as soon as it had happened, the fight began again.


	8. Tricky lil' thing, aint it?

"Yer so annoyin' yer know tha'", Jack spat as he continued his fight with Barbossa.

"Yer a bloody scallywag!", yelled Barbossa back.

"Least I'm no' 'fraid ter 'mid it!" retorted Jack as he shoved the sword into Barbossa's shoulder. Barbossa stood with his eyes simmering with pure shock. Jack watched as blood oozed from Barbossa's shoulder wound.

Carmen looked down at the Skull engrave. Some of Barbossa's men all stood stunned as there recent wounds began to bleed and they howled with pain for those who had lost limbs.

"And the skull, was to release the curse", Carmen added.

"Now le' tha' be a lesson ter yer!" Jack pulled the sword out and let Barbossa fall to the ground. More of Barbossa's crew were now scattering on the ground, and those who kept fighting were soon to join them.

Carmen smiled at Jack then turned her attention back to the last circle. The middle circle. She could still hear some of them fighting, as in Mr Gibbs.

"Blasted idiot!" he bellowed as he shot the final pirate standing in sight.

The Pearls crew lowered their weapons and an eerie silence pierced their victory. Without anymore worries to the crew, they erupted in cheers and celebrated by gathering little or more like big mountains of treasure as a reward.

Carmen watched as the centre of the circle rose. A small key-shape was in the centre and only then did she realise there was more markings. She looked down at the floor of the plateau and saw what could answer her earlier question. A map had appeared on the ground. A map that showed both Emerald and Muerte. A line showed the centre of both islands. One line from the centre of Emerald leading to the centre of Muerte, where Carmen had guessed that the chest was held. She pulled out the charm and took it off the necklace. Most of the crew had moved further away from her and Jack now, looking for more valuables.

She put the charm into the key-hole and a small click told her it was in place. The winds changed and the humidity followed. She heard the crack of a storm erupting. Carmen furrowed her eye brows wondering why it was. It was suppose to be a good thing for it to be reunited through an invisible line, right? Or-

She spun around and gasped as her eyes landed behind Jack. Jack was smiling then stopped as her hand dropped.

"Jack! Behind - "

Jack spun around and his sword was driven into Barbossa's stomach.

"Jack…" blood slowly dribbled out of Barbossa's mouth. Jack stepped back and stared at Barbossa.

"Remember this trick!" Barbossa pulled the sword out of his gut and flipped it into Jacks. With that, Barbossa let a wicked smile play on his lips before falling to the ground.

"Woul' yer look at tha'", he mused then fell to the ground. Carmen let out a cry and dove into the water. _No, this wasn't supposed to happen…No! We were suppose to win! _She pulled herself out of the water and stumbled as she collapsed near his body.

"J-Jack…"

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "L-love, I-I wan' yer ter p-pull it out", he whispered.

Tears fell freely from her eyes. Jack smiled and brushed away what he could. "D-don' cry, luv. Jack'll be ok", he led her hand to the hilt of the sword. "N-now, pull!"

He gripped his hand over hers, and pulled along with her strength. He let out a painful groan as the blade was pulled out of his body. His own blood was spilled on Carmen. He winced then turned it into a smile that still showed pain.

"Jack…no," she held him on her lap and hoped to god that something good would happen. He chuckled through pained wheezing.

"Luv, I-I brought yer ter yer t-ticket h-home," she started to shake with what hidden sadness she couldn't hide.

"No! J-Jack, no! I don't want to go, I don't want to leave! I have everything I could ever have here!" he touched her cheek again. His eyes had become dazed.

"L-luv, make yer wish 'ome."

Carmen pulled him into her arms, and let her tears fall freely, "I-I cant, Jack."

Jack struggled to stay conscious, "W-why, love?"

She took his hand and held it on her cheek with her hand on top. She could feel the sudden coldness running throughout his body. "I-I -", she leaned foreword so she was so close to him, "because I-I love you, Jack Sparrow", Jack pulled her down and their lips finally met.

The charm spun around with the circles. It stopped in a certain pattern and all the colours of each ring went flying out of the carvings. In order, the Crucifix, representing protection, the Violet, representing peace, the Key, proving wisdom, the arch angels, Michael, Gabriel, Auriel and Raphael, all representing the four earth elements; fire, water, earth and air. The last two spun around continuously, until the second-last one stopped. The Healer shone copper, showing its power to restore health and endurance. Finally, the middle stopped and the engraves of a pirate and a gypsy in each others arms shone red. Red, representing love…

Carmen felt Jacks hand fall onto her arm. She pulled back to see Jack gazing at her with a smile. "Aye love yer, Carmen", he whispered and slowly closed his eyes.

"No, no! Jack….please…no…don't…I-", she sobbed into his chest. She could hear the fading beat of his heart. She wasn't going to let it happen. "I-I…wish…nothing would….ever tear us apart!" she whispered.

The rings started up again and all nine colours burst into the cave like a light shower. Red and gold fell over Carmen and Jack, though she never noticed. She slowly lifted her head just in time to see the shimmer to fall onto Jacks face. "Please….oh…" she touched the side of his face, and nothing happened. Her chest started to well up again and she hid her face in his chest again. "Jack….no….you cant…don't…don't leave m-me", she put his hand on her head.

"Love, yer tal' as if I'm dead!"

Her head shot up and she saw a very disgruntled Jack Sparrow. He let out a groan as the colour came back into his face.

"Oh my god!" Carmen wrapped her arms around his shoulders to help him up. "J-Jack! I-You…Dead! Oh my god!"

She jumped into his arms and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Jack pulled away, gasping for air, "L-love! C-calm down! Yer thought 'ole Jack was gunna leave 'is bonny lass?"

She pouted. Suddenly, Jack realised she had used her wish on him. "L-love, wha' 'bout yer family an' I don' thin' this place is good 'nough fer yer?"

She smiled. "I have a feeling that I'll see them again as for this place," she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the most brilliant smile. "Where ever you are Jack Sparrow, it'll be better than good," she kissed him gently and rested her forehead on his.

"It'll be freedom…"


End file.
